Species
In Sunnyhell there are many different type of species that come along. All of them fall under one of these categories. The Human There are 5 stages to a humans life; childhood, adolescence, young adulthood, adulthood, and old age. Humans body type vary and is largely determined by genes; also influenced by environmental factors such as diet and exercise. Average height varies from 5 to 6 feet. Average mass varies from 120 to 140 or 169 to 183 pounds. Humans have a highly developed brain that is capable of reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. Humans are social. They uniquely adept at utilizing systems of communications for self-expression, the exchange of ideas, and organization. This creates a complex social structure composed of many cooperating and competing groups. They are very emotional based creatures. Humans diet is capable of consuming plant, animal, and inorganic material. It can vary from purely vegetarian to primarily carnivorous. Though, meats should be consumed cooked. Humans can only survive 2 to 8 weeks without food, depending on stored body fat. Humans can only survive 3 or 4 days without water. Humans need sleep, the average sleep requirement is between 7 to 9 hours a day. Death can vary from old age, illness, major organ or artery being destroyed, blood loss, decapitation, trauma to the head and certain parts of the body, etc. 'Hunter' Hunters are humans, that have the will-power and courage to go out and hunt the forces of darkness with knowledge, weapons, and sometimes magic. Sometimes hunters specialize in a certain breed, in which that is all they actually hunt. Hunting usually runs in the family. Most hunters begin hunting after a disaster happens in their life, usually involving a death of a loved one. Most hunters hunt out of revenge, but there are a few hunter who hunt for sport. Those who make a game out of it tend not to be looking out for the greater good of humanity and don't care who they hurt to get what they're looking for. All it takes is time, patience, and practice to become a lethal hunter. Many hunters have also had some combat and weapons training, but still practice is what is important. After some time these hunters usually have advanced endurance, agility, and reflexes with a range stealth tactics, weaponry proficiency, and knowledge of supernatural beings. Even sometimes magic. 'Watcher' Watchers are simply humans that are extremely intelligent. They have advantaged knowledge of the supernatural, of history, of weapons, of anything magical related and many other useful things. This is probably because most watchers have a vast collection of books and a love for expanding their knowledge. A watcher is a member of the Slayer Society. It is possible that a Watcher could have been previously involved with a different association but once they joined the society they would have been forced to cut ties with their previous organization because they are expected to be a neutral party while working for the society. Watchers have devoted their entire life to tracking and training dhamphirs, to prepare them for their destiny. Every watcher is assigned to train and guide a potential slayer. Sometimes if they are talented or depending on the situation, they will be assigned more then one potential. If their student dies, then they will be assigned another. First they must locate the individuals whom are a mixture of fae and human, then they must teach them the talents required to fight any species and win. This requires the watchers to teach these dhamphirs not only how to fight in a combat situation but to have a great knowledge of every species currently known. The individuals they teach commonly become slayers whom are assigned to protect the big names in the good verse evil fight. Although the watchers can try to instill the importance of sticking with their destiny, sometimes the teacher can be let down when their student only sees dollar signs and begins to work as a bodyguard for a larger sum of money. The Mystic Mystic is another term for a wicca or witch. It describes someone who has a natural affinity with magic, usually running in through their blood. Just because they have an affinity for it, doesn't mean everything just comes naturally to them. Some mystics do have a greater inherent talent for magic than others, but even then it still takes a lot of dedication and practice to become a successful Mystic. Magic is the manipulation of the earths energy and supernatural forces to alter a certain aspect of reality, with effects the defy the conventional laws of nature. Effects are often limited to a localized area but, some powerful spells have been known to affect the entire world. A common slang for magic is mojo. It's true that anyone and any species can perform spells with usage of artifacts and incantations. However, mystics typically have a greater knowledge and greater power over such forces because mystics are the only species that can control the magic running through their blood. 'Alchemist' Alchemist are naturally born with magic in their bloodline. Some bloodlines go back decades and generation upon generation of family member who practiced and showed dedication. It is custom for a family of alchemists to teach their children from a young age about practicing magic in their traditional family way. The longer their family has practiced, the higher chance they have of having the ability to perform a few special feats of magic through sheer will. Anything else magical they'd like to do, they must perform by taking the time to make potions, spells, talismans, and do rituals. Someone new to magic must go through planned actions to perform magic. There are a number of ways one can perform magic and that's through varies potions, spells, talismans, or rituals. All of these ways involve putting the right words together with the right ingredients and sometimes even the correct body movements. Alchemist usually have a symbol that they decide to use often in their casting because it has a special meaning to them. They'll have a tattoo or wear jewelry that has this symbol to enhance their powers when the symbol is also used during their casting. 'Moroi' Moroi are also known as elementals because they can an affinity for one of the five elements. The five elements include earth, water, wind, fire, and spirit. However an affinity for spirit is very, very rare. With proper training and a lot of practice the Moroi will become capable of performing feats of magic through sheer will. These acts can range from telekinesis to levitation, summoning energy blasts or lighting bolts and these acts depend hugely on which element they have an affinity for. Also, if they are attacked by someone with the opposite scale of their element then it hurts them slightly more than if they were attacked by someone with another elemental power. 'Psychic' A psychic is a person with the ability to find hidden information with a sixth sense. Usually they can read into a persons aura, they can also read into the past, present, and or future of the person. They may be able to predict events coming into life. Sometimes, they get visions of what's happened in the past, what's currently happening in present, or what's going to be happening in the future. However, they can not predict their own futures. 'Fallen' A fallen refers to either an angel or cupid whom has pulled off their wings for one reason or another. This means they no longer wish to serve heaven and their choice resorts them back to human. This will mean they will have all the same strengths and weaknesses as a human and they will also start aging, unless they get involved with magic. Since magic runs through their blood they have an affinity for it and often use as if they were a long practicing alchemist. Not all fallen turn evil, but the majority do and are most likely to dabble in dark magic. The Dhampir A dhampir is the result of a successful mating between a fae and a human. This species is more common than other species realize. Most humans share some sort of genetic code that can be combined with most kinds of faes and this allows for reproduction between the two different species. It doesn't matter what type of fae the parent may be because all dhampirs come out looking humans. All dhampirs also share the same abilities. These abilities include enhanced agility, endurance, flexibility, senses, strength, speed, and reflexes. Also they have regenerative healing and night vision. They have an affinity for fighting, amazing survival instincts, are extremely intelligent, and have a special kind of intuition when it comes to detecting danger. Occasionally they will have prophetic dreams while sleeping. The dreams will almost always be related to an upcoming crises. They also share a psychic link with other dhampirs and this link tends to manifest in dreams. This explains why sometimes a dhamphir will share dreams with another or dream of what another dhamphir is doing. It is believed that dhampirs were made by the Celtic Coven to help them protect those who have destiny's that need to be fulfilled. That they were made to be muscles of the Celtic Coven and to do their bidding for them. That's why most fae place their dhampir child into the Slayer Society's schooling program since Kindergarten. This is where they are assigned a watcher and begin their training and are referred to as novices instead of students. At the age of sixteen, if the novice has done spectacular they may be selected to do an internship with The Revolution until they are eighteen and graduate. When they graduate they then are referred to as a slayer and get a tattoo on the back of their neck, as well as tally marks for every kill (other than human). After graduation the Celtic Coven assign them with their destiny which most often turns into a life-time job to protect their charge by any means and become a body guard. Due to the fact that most dhampirs are dropped off at the society at such a young age, they are not close with their families and most of their employers (aka charges) don't allow them to have relationships or families of their own. Often times they become more than just a bodyguard and will play the part of servant or sex toy. Dhampirs can only reproduce with fae and humans. So a dhampir and a fae will create another dhampir. A dhampir and a human will create a human. A dhampir and another dhampir won't be able to reproduce, nor a dhampir be able to reproduce with any other species. The Fae Fae are commonly referred to as demons by other species whom simply aren't in the Fae loop. The majority of the earths population think of Fae as myths or as fairytale creatures that couldn't possibly be real. Everything varies in each Fae-like species. However, there are a few things that they all have in common. For example all Fae can get stuck in pentagrams and can only exit when the pentagram is broken. All Fae can be killed by impaling something through the heart (may it be beating or dead) and being decapitated. Fae can be expelled from this world and trapped in a different dimensions with a certain spell or ritual. Fae may have human characteristics when it comes to their appearance but they never look entirely human. This makes it very easy for them to secretly live among humans. However there are a few fae that will never look anything at all like a human being no matter how much they may try to. Usually these fae need a potion from a mystic to mask what they look like to others but that will eventually wear off if they don't have a huge supply of potions to help keep up the false facade. There are tons of different types of fae breeds. 'Vampire' The most well-known and recognized fae would be the vampire. If a human has a mental illness, it transfers over into their vampire life. Also, vampires may have special powers based on something they were good at or their personality in their human life. They are extremely attractive, with flawless skin. All vampire strength improves with age. A vampire's diet consist of only mammalian blood. If blood is tainted from drugs, illness, or anything similar than it taste bad to the vampire. Vampire's can drink other faes blood but, not all of them enjoy it's taste. Angel, doppelganger and virgin blood are the sweetest and most desirable taste of blood. Also their powers are enhanced more than usual by drinking angel blood. In order to create another vampire it must first feed a human-based species it's blood prior to feeding on it... causing so much blood loss the human-based species would normally die. After 24 hours that species will then awaken and rise as a vampire. Drinking a vampire's blood without dying will help whomever drinks it heal faster than normal. All vampires have a small form of compulsion, however it usually only works on humans and it's more like putting a suggestion in their head. With age and practice the compulsion can become stronger. This helps when they want to be invited in a place, because a vampire can not enter a private residence without an invitation made by a resident. Vampire's can be affected by any kind of drug or poison, however it won't be lethal. Depending on how intense a vampires' injuries are; varies the healing process. Vampires' heal faster then normal, but, some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A vampire can be killed when impaled in the heart with a wooden object, beheaded, exposed to direct sunlight or consumed by fire. When a vampire is dead, their body immediately becomes dust. 'Werewolf' A werewolf is a human being the has the ability to animal morph into a wolf. They don't have a choice on what type of wolf because that is left solely up to genetics, but they do get a choice in when they get to morph. The only time a werewolf is forced to morph is the night of a full moon. Once in form they general act as their animal instincts tell them to, but they do retain their human intelligence, memories, emotions, and personality. They also maintain the same eyes they have in their human form. Werewolves have a body temperature of about 108°F. They have a usual human diet, but their diet is also highly affected by what they're animal side is known to eat. This means a lot of raw meat. Most werewolves form a pack as they share the same mentality as normal wolves and this can even shine through in their daily life by having a close-knit group of friends they hang out with. Pack members are also telepathically linked in each other. This helps coordinate the pack during hunts and fights. However, it allows little to no privacy. The leaders of two different packs may communicate telepathically. The leader of the pack can force other pack members to obey his orders against their own will. Silver can harm werewolves and spread through their blood. It hurts horribly but isn't lethal unless it gets to the heart. Werewolves heal faster then normal but some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A werewolf can be killed when pure silver meets the heart, if they are beheaded, or with a major amount of blood loss. When a werewolf is dead, their body immediately turns back into their human form. The Hybrid A hybrid is a rare result of a successful mating between two different types of Fae. Usually the hybrid shares many traits of both species. Hybrids are incredibly beautiful throughout their entire life. They have well-developed physiques and smooth, flawless skin. They all seem to be blonde with gorgeous brown-hazel-green eyes. Hybrids have the enhanced senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, and flexibility. Intuition of what species other supernatural beings are and survival techniques are built in like a sixth sense. They also have regenerative healing and night vision. They may also go in to the sunlight with no effects. They have almost perfect memory recall and are extremely intelligent. They also tend to posses supernatural powers; the powers are based on a specific trait from one of their parents. They don't smell of a normal predator either, they smell sweeter. They also have a functioning heart and blood flowing through their system. Their diet consist of getting nourishment from both human food and blood; though they crave and prefer blood, particularly human. If they have a solely human-based diet then they will age as a human would. If they have a strict human blood diet, they become immortal. Any type of blood helps them not age; how slow the aging process is, is based on the amount blood kept in their system. Depending on how intense a hybrids injuries are varies the healing process. Hybrids heal the fastest out of all species but some injuries will have to include medical help and a long recovery process. A hybrid can be killed when impaled in the heart, when beheaded, when a large amount of blood loss, and other things that vary based on what type of fae their parents are. When a hybrid is dead, they appear as a normal human would. The Angel An angel is a former human whom was very exceptional and encouraging in their human life, but somewhere in their life they made a very poor judgment call and has been given the opportunity of a second chance. This second chance involves them being a guardian for someone still alive, that the heavens believes will help keep the light on earth; someone who is very important in the fight against good vs. evil. They must protect their charges at whatever cost. Once a human agrees to this, they come back to earth. The fact their living is known as a “miracle” to those whom witness it. However the one who died and came back is no longer human but instead they possess the powers of an angel. They have the ability to heal others by places their hands over a wound. All it takes is little blue shimmering light and some magic for that person to be instantly all better. Angels also have regenerative healing. They can also orb themselves and objects around to whenever they wish. If touching they can orb a person or animal to go along with them wherever they choose. Orbing is just a fancy word for teleportation using white lights. Angels have enhanced agility, endurance, senses, strength, stamina, and reflexes. Some of their other powers include chronokinesis, dream walking, empathy, and a protective intuition. Every single time one of their charges calls their name, they automatically orb to them. This is why the guardians try to stress to their charges only to call their name for emergencies. If it’s not that serious, just phone them. Angels are almost impossible to kill and can only be killed with a unique poison. If someone would injury them in anyway that would cause a normal death they’d just turn to pure light and disappear before appearing whole again about five minutes later in another area of the same room. However, angels may be knocked unconscious. Yes, angels do have very long feathered wings… which are invisible but usually show up in shadows or if they choose to show them to you. The Nephilim A nephilim is the result of a successful mating between an angel and a human. This species is extremely rare and only happens when blessed by the heavens them self. Unbeknownst to them, the heavens seem to always have plans to make the nephilim into the Earth's warrior. They are to fight the biggest and baddest on the planet to ensure the human's survival. Power-wise they share most of the same powers with angels. Nephilim have enhanced senses, agility, endurance, strength, stamina, and reflexes. Some but not all even have the ability to orb, use chronokinesis, and dream walk. Also the nephilim will be able to sense what species every person they come in contact with is due to the color of the aurora that glows around said person. They can use a variety of weapons and gear that have been enhanced with magic specially for them. The magic within the weapon will only respond and work if the person has angel blood within their veins. Once they tap into that Angel power by either grabbing a weapon or feeling some sort of intense emotion, they reveal their glowing greyish-white colored eyes. They often tattoo or paint markings on their skin so they can go about their day to day being undetected. These markings make them appear to be and smell human to all other species. Nephilim are still mortal so they do age and eventually will die. They will be able to get hurt in the same fashion as humans and although they heal faster than a human normally does, it isn't at a regenerative speed rate. The special poison that can kill an angel, won't kill a nephilim but it will severely hurt them. Due to how empathetic they can be, the nephilim is known to be overly sensitive and emotional. They also tend to fall in love very easily and very fast. They'd give up the world for the people they love. Two nephilims won't be able to have children together. A nephilim can only reproduce with a human and those children will be human. The Doppelganger A doppelganger is an exact look-alike of another person that was born before them, but with no biological relation. The word is deprived from the German language and it literally means, "ghostly double". The original and doppelganger usually share the same date of birth with different birthing years. The Celtic Coven believe that a doppelganger is made because the original will be in trouble and may die during the doppelgangers lifetime and then somehow the doppelganger will then take over the originals destiny. Legend states that it is an omen of death if one was ever to see their own doppelganger, however if a friend or relative is in contact with the doppelganger it is an omen that they may become ill or in immediate danger. It is also legend that if anyone of the opposite sex is around a doppelganger long enough, they will be attracted towards them and become highly protective of them. The original and the doppelganger hold a special connection between each other without realizing it. The doppelganger sometimes being able to vaguely feel the originals emotions. For example, if the original one is injured the doppelganger may feel hurt or pain at the same time and in the same area of the body. Not known to many but if a mystic can get their hands on both the original and doppelgangers blood... it can make the mystics spells extremely powerful and make even the most impossible spells, easily accomplished. The Ghost There are only two forms of ghosts. The common type are spirits who died and haven't moved on to the other side yet. Some of these spirits are good, others not so much. Over time though, anger can lead even the ghost with the best intentions astray. They grow in power over time and tend to possess a human body of their choice. They cannot possess a dead body, only a living one. The second form isn't very common, but does happen more often than not and it involves a powerful mystics help. There is a dangerous spell where an innocent must die in order to get the desired results but then it pretty much brings the spirit who has passed on and moved into the afterlife back to present-life. The spirit can only be returned to their own body and the body becomes similar to a vampires. It's cold, has no working organs, and is frozen in time. Both types have some things in common like their eyes will glaze over black when they use their powers or feel extreme emotions. The ghost will usually have a power they carried over from when they were living. They all can get trapped in pentagrams. They all need to have a certain latin spell done with them present in order to be sent out of this world and back into the afterlife. Category:Sunnyhell Category:Basic Sunnyhell Category:Basic Category:Species Category:Human Category:Mystic Category:Dhampir Category:Angel Category:Fae Category:Ghost Category:Doppelganger Category:Nephilim Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Category:Werewolf Category:Hunter Category:Watcher Category:Slayer